


The Sorcerer Supreme

by JunoInferno



Series: Voyage of Discovery [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Revolution, rumbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: Beatrice's Halloween plans are interrupted by her parents making her babysit her sister and then Thor, who is looking for his hammer. In the past, Rumplestiltskin looks for someone worthy enough to pick up Thor's hammer and doesn't search long.





	

Beatrice admired her costume in the mirror. The black bodysuit was nice and the Black Widow belt was a nice touch.

“What happened to your hair?!,” Belle screeched. “Rumple!”

Beatrice turned back to her mother. “Oh, it’s just a transformation spell. See?” She waved her hand, sending her hair from red back to her natural dark brown. “See? I can only do hair.”

“Right,” Belle nodded. “I need a favor from you.”

She frowned as she put on her wrist cuffs. “What? Joseph is about to pick me up and go to Ariel’s Halloween party.”

“I need you to take Hero trick or treating.”

“Mom, Hero’s like not even one? Does she need to trick or treat?”

“We can’t let her be left out.”

“Why aren’t you taking her?”

“I’m passing out candy.”

“Dad?”

“Passing out candy.”

“Pamela?”

“Halloween party.”

“Grandpa?”

“No idea.”

“Neal? Lily? Grandma Catherine?”

“Chaperoning the school dance, is a part dragon with anger issues and has to guard Olaf. What is your problem?”

“Well, I’ve got like eighty fairy tale characters in my family and none of them are around. Also, she’s not even one.”

“Just take her, take lots of pictures and bring her back after an hour or so, then you can go on to Ariel’s party.”

Belle left the room effectively finishing the conversation.

“She’s not even one!”

* * *

 

A half hour later, the doorbell rang and Beatrice opened the door for Joseph.

“Are you kidding me?”

He looked down. “What?”

“You’re Doctor Strange.”

“The theme was superheroes.”

“You could have been Batman but you decided to be the one character played by the guy who plays you. Wait, also Iron Man.”

“I don’t want to be Iron Man. Are you ready?”

“No, we have to take Hero trick or treating.”

“Does she eat candy?”

“Here she is!,” Belle announced.

They turned to see Gold coming down the stairs followed by Belle holding Hero.

“No,” said Beatrice.

“What?”

“She’s dressed as Belle,” said Joseph.

“The science of deduction strikes yet again,” said Gold. “However did you do it?”

“That’s my costume,” said Beatrice.

“Beatrice, you haven’t worn this since you were one,” said Belle.

“Yes, but I was Belle almost every year.”

“You’re not Belle this year.”

“Look, it was weird when I did it and there was a curse, it’s even weirder now that we’re doing it self consciously.”

Belle smiled, handing the diaper bag off to Joseph. “Just take her.”

“She has two teeth!”

“Go,” said Belle.

* * *

  
Ten minutes later they were strolling down the far end of Ashman Street as Hero left her second house.

“Your parents seemed agitated,” said Joseph.

“Please don’t,” said Beatrice pushing the stroller.

“Don’t what?”

“If you are going to deduce how they’re having some weird Halloween roleplay thing-” She froze. “Oh, God, let’s please stop.”

“No, their sex faces are entirely different.”

“I said don’t!”

“The point is they were highly agitated and highly eager to get you and Hero out of the way.”

“Yeah, we should totally not discuss this.”

“Yes, but what could be worth getting you two out of the way?”

“Beatrice!”

They turned to see Alec and Catherine heading their way.

“Grandma.”

“What are you two doing out here?,” asked

“We’re trick or treating.” Beatrice frowned. “Didn’t Mom ask you? I thought you had to guard Olaf or something.”

“No,” said Alec. “Son of a weather witch, one must put in an appearance at the Halloween Coven. Best to leave early, though.”

“Didn’t your mother ask me to take Hero? No, we never discussed it.” Catherine eyed Joseph. “Wherever did you get that cloak?”

Beatrice turned back to see that Joseph’s cloak seemed to be flying behind him.

“Why is that cloak moving?,” asked Beatrice.

“How should I know? It came from your father’s shop.”

“He let you have something?”

“Obviously not. I stole it.”

“You stole it, then you wore it in front of him?”

Joseph shrugged.

Beatrice groaned. “Come on, we’ve got to return it.”

“Why?”

“Ask Robin Hood.”

They walked to the shop. Suddenly, a bright burst of light appeared inside.

“What was that?,” asked Joseph.

“Like I know?”

Beatrice stepped forward to the shop door, holding Joseph back.

She pushed the door open slightly...

And saw Thor.

“Where is Rumplestiltskin?”

* * *

 

A Long Time Ago...

  
“What’s the matter, darling?”

Belle looked over at Catherine.

“Grandmother?”

Catherine continued her needlepoint without missing a beat. “I can see your discontent from over here.”

“It’s nothing.”

Belle sighed. She got up and walked closer to her grandmother.

“I feel as if Rumple’s been treating me differently since we found out I was pregnant.”

Catherine rolled her eyes. “Oh, really? A man treating a pregnant woman differently? You don’t say?”

“Grandmother...”

“Belle, you have chosen a good partner in life, though most would deny it, but if you want something to change, you have to say so first.”

 

  
Belle walked to the workshop. She could hear Rumple and Jefferson arguing.

“But you didn’t get it!,” Rumple snapped.

“I am telling you, I couldn’t lift it! No one can!”

“Then how does he do it?”

“They say he’s worthy.”

“What the hell does that mean?!,” Rumple sneered.

They looked up to see Belle.

“Belle,” said Rumplestiltskin, “how can I be of service?”

* * *

 

  
“So, you’re not speaking to me?”

Belle turned to glare at her husband.

“We’re hiding from a Norse god.”

“Well, you’re one-fourth god.”

“This was despicable when you first did it-”

“I didn’t do it, you picked it up, sweetheart.”

The silence in the Cadillac let Gold know he had made an error. This was confirmed as he slowly turned to face his wife.

“You choose now to argue technicalities with me?”

“Well-”

“You ought to have left this thing in the Enchanted Forest! Instead you brought it over with the Dark Curse! If it had stayed in another realm, Thor never would have been able to come here! This never could have hurt us! We have a family to think about!”

“Which is what I was thinking about when we stole it!”

* * *

 

“So, hey,” said Beatrice.

Thor turned, looking at Joseph.

“Doctor Strange, we meet again.”

Beatrice looked at Joseph and back at Thor.

“Are you kidding?”

“What?,” asked Joseph.

“Doctor Strange, remember that time you told me how you met Thor at the end of your... story.”

“What?”

“Though I require your assistance on a different quest now. Mjolnir has been stolen from me.” Thor paused. “Why do you have a baby?”

“She’s a student.”

“Your student is a baby?”

“I didn’t say she was picking up quickly.”

Thor looked at Beatrice. “And you? You work for SHIELD, don’t you?”

“Yeah, let’s go with that.”

“And you believe Rumplestiltskin stole your hammer... thing...” said Joseph.

“Of course he did.”

“Wait, how did he pick it up?”

Thor stared at her.

“I mean, I’ve heard some things about the guy,” said Beatrice. “And I’m not saying that he hasn’t done some things I take issue with- that time he sold his second born child for one- but like, you have to be worthy to wield Mjolnir and he’s just...”

“Not worthy?,” Joseph suggested.

“I mean, not Mjolnir worthy... Not the worst person who ever lived, but extremely problematic.”

“Perhaps now is a time to stop,” said Joseph.

“Yeah, I’ll do that.”

“Obviously the sorcerer used some dark magic to steal it from me...” Thor looked at Joseph and smiled. “But now I have the Sorcerer Supreme on my side.”

“Who?,” asked Joseph.

“You,” said Beatrice. “You’re the Sorcerer Supreme.”

“Really?”

“You didn’t want to do Hamilton costumes...”

* * *

 

  
“Welcome to Valhalla...”

Rumplestiltskin took his hands away and Belle saw the most beautiful shining city. It dwarfed anything she had ever seen in her life. She hurried to the balcony and looked over the edge, waiting to find it was some kind of illusion. He put Jefferson's hat back on his head.

“It’s beautiful,” said Belle. She turned back to Rumplestiltskin. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

He took a courtly bow. “Anything to please you, sweetheart.”

Belle giggled and took his arm. “So, are you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“What your business is in this realm, of course,” said Belle. “What brings us to Asgard?”

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand. “There’s a magical object that’s been taken from me.”

“Taken? Rumple, no, I won’t help you-”

“No, no, Belle, no one is going to get hurt since you seem to have such a problem with murder, bordering on the absurd-”

“So do you.”

“I’m just going to get it back, that’s all.”

“That’s all?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

  
Beatrice and Joseph stood helplessly as they watched Thor tear through the shop.

“I totally asked if that was the real hammer and he said it wasn’t. He totally lied to me,” Beatrice hissed.

“What were the exact words?”

“He said, ‘No, sweetheart, that’s not the one.’”

“How did you phrase the question?,” Joseph prodded.

“It was six years ago-”

“How did you phrase it?”

“I said, ‘Dad, is that the Thor’s hammer from the movie?’”

“The movie,” Joseph replied.

Beatrice saw her error. “Crap. The movie, so he was telling the truth.”

“You shouldn’t have said movie.”

“Well, it was 2011, I was still new to the idea that I had to phrase all questions to my father in a specific, non-loophole way.”

Suddenly Thor turned back to them. “Strange, what do you say?”

Joseph shifted Hero from one arm to the other. “About?”

“Surely you have some magic we can use to track down the villain Rumplestiltskin and Mjolnir?”

“Right, magic...” Joseph nodded. “Magic.”

“To find Rumplestiltskin.”

“Da!,” said Hero.

Beatrice turned to her baby sister. “Now? You want to start talking now?”

“Why did she say ‘da?’,” asked Thor.

“She’s learning Russian.” Joseph turned back to Hero. “Da, we will find Rumplestiltskin, good Sorcerer Supreme Apprentice...”

“Da!” Suddenly, Hero grabbed at the gem at the top of the cloak and a vision appeared of Belle and Rumplestiltskin at the wishing well.

“There they are!,” shouted Thor.

“What’s happening?,” Joseph whispered to Beatrice.

“He said it wasn’t the real Eye of Agamotto...”

“Where is that?”

Joseph pretended to appraise the projection. “I don’t know... looks like...”

“China?,” Beatrice suggested.

“Definitely China,” said Joseph. “Why don’t you go there?”

“No, that land looks like this one...”

Thor barged out the door.

“Well, that was a fail,” said Beatrice.

“Your mother is holding the hammer.”

“What?”

“Look.”

Beatrice stepped closer into the projection. Her mother was definitely holding Thor’s hammer.

“She did not mention that.”

Outside, they heard screams and the projection disappeared. They ran towards the sound and found Thor holding Leroy by the collar.

“You, peasant, where do I find the well? I must get to it.”

“The wishing well? That’s up the hill in the woods, take a right after the toll bridge.”

Thor dropped Leroy and began running.

“You’re welcome!,” Leroy shouted.

“Thank you for nothing,” said Beatrice. “Okay, we’ve got to get to the well. Let’s get my car.”

“Shouldn’t we leave Hero?,” asked Joseph.

“We don’t have time to find anyone to watch her!”

“I could watch her,” said Leroy.

Joseph turned. “Is this a joke to you?”

“What-”

“Come on!,” Beatrice shouted as she began back to her car.

* * *

  
A Long Time Ago In Asgard

  
Belle paced around the hammer.

“What is it?”

“It controls the lightning and the thunder in the skies.”

Belle frowned and looked up at Rumplestiltskin. “Why do you need it?”

“Never mind why, I made a deal for it. Now, just pick it up and let’s go.”

“What? Why do I have to pick it up?”

Rumplestiltskin hesitated and rubbed his fingers together. “You’re closer to it.”

“But it’s your thing. You want it.”

“Oh, Belle, please just pick it up, we’ll be late for tea with your grandmother.”

Belle rolled her eyes and picked up the hammer. “Why are you being such a-”

She froze as Rumplestiltskin giggled and clapped his hands together.

“Rumple, why did you just do that?”

“Do what? I didn’t do anything.”

“You giggled and clapped your hands together.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I-”

Suddenly, Belle heard a hundred footsteps.

“Rumplestiltskin...”

“Alright, I needed you to pick it up because you have to be worthy enough to pick it up-”

“What?”

“It sort of belongs to the god of thunder.”

“What? Rumple!” She unintentionally waved with the hammer, summoning a bolt of lightning. “You tricked me!”

“I didn’t lie!” He paused, taking the tophat off his head. “Also, we should go.”

* * *

 

“Is it ready?,” asked Belle.

“You know, it took me three hundred years to find a way out of the Enchanted Forest-”

“The longer I’m holding this thing the more trouble we are in, Rumple! Besides, Beatrice will be home soon.”

“Here.”

Rumple dropped a vial in the well, a purple portal coming up out of it.

“Throw it!,” Gold shouted to Belle.

Belle did what he said, tossing the hammer away, but finding that it boomeranged back into her hand as the portal closed.

“Well, that’s interesting,” said Gold.

“You mean that I can’t get rid of this? I am stuck with this?!”

“Until you become unworthy, I suppose.”

“I, I- I beat Moriarty with a cane.”

“That doesn’t count.”

“Well, what would make me unworthy enough?!”

Gold paused. “You could always kill someone.”

“Rumple!”

“Zelena, Cruella, one of the dwarfs-”

“Rumple, I’m not going to kill anyone!”

“You asked how to get rid of it!”

Belle sighed. “Okay, let’s just drive to the town line and toss it over.”

“You don’t think that outsiders will wonder why the Norse god of thunder’s hammer just appeared in the middle of the road in Maine?”

“Well, you didn’t think anyone would wonder why a town just appeared out of nowhere in Maine!”

“I didn’t even know we were going to Maine.”

“Wait a minute, you told me you knew everything about the world we were going to when Regina cast the curse.”

“I knew everything about our lives.”

“So, we could have ended up anywhere like Russia or Afghanistan-”

“We were never going to end up in Afghanistan.”

“You don’t know that!”

“What are you worried about? We ended up here.”

“I am worried about Beatrice growing up in Afghanistan!”

“She never grew up in Afghanistan!”

Someone cleared his throat.

“Am I interrupting something?”

They turned to see Thor standing before them.

“Ah, well, if it isn’t Thor Odin-son,” said Gold.

“And if it isn’t the son of Peter Pan.”

“Found out about that, did you?”

“I travelled between planes of reality looking for you.”

“Well, I’d love to catch up, dearie, but-”

Suddenly, a bolt of ice landed before them.

“Your daughter,” hissed Gold.

Beatrice ran forward as Thor drew his sword.

“You want to hurt them, you have to go through me and you may be giant and a god and have a sword, but I... I do stuff.”

“Beatrice, I can well believe you would turn against me, but you, Strange? We struck a bargain for the safety of Midgard!”

Beatrice turned to see Joseph carrying Hero. “I told you to wait in the car!”

“You brought the baby out here?!,” Gold shouted. “She’s not even wearing a hat!”

“Da!,” Hero shouted.

“Did she just say da?” Gold turned to his wife. “Belle, she said da!”

“Her first word!,” Belle said excitedly.

“Beatrice, get your phone out,” said Gold.

“I’m sorry, could we finish this thing with you guys and freaking Thor who you said wasn’t real?,” Beatrice shouted.

“You never asked if he was real,” said Gold. “Not specifically.”

“Wait,” said Thor. He turned to Joseph. “The Sorcerer Supreme took the daughter of the Dark One as an apprentice?”

“He’s not the Sorcerer Supreme,” said Beatrice.

“Then why is he wearing the Eye of Agamotto?”

“I was trying to find a costume!,” Joseph shouted.

“That’s mine,” said Gold.

“Oh, my God...” Beatrice muttered.

“Look,” said Belle, walking towards Thor, “just take it back. I never wanted it.”

She held it out between them.

“You picked it up?,” asked Thor. “There was no magic, you were worthy?”

“I suppose yes, I was. I’m sorry, someone didn’t tell me I was stealing-”

“You didn’t ask.”

“I swear by the gods, Rumplestiltskin-” Belle began, summoning another bolt of lightning and clap of thunder.

Thor motioned at the hammer. “Perhaps I ought to-”

“Yes, I think so.”

Belle handed the hammer back to Thor.

“Just promise to leave my family alone,” said Belle.

Gold sighed. “You’re a terrible deal maker.”

“How could I ever hurt someone so worthy?” Thor looked at Joseph. “Until next time, Doctor Strange.”

Beatrice threw her hands up. “Is this town just one big promo for Disney? Why don’t we all go to the beach and see if Moana turns up, then look in the sky for the Death Star?”

Ignoring her, Thor disappeared into the rainbow Bifrost.

Belle ran towards Joseph, taking Hero from him and hugged Beatrice.

“You can go to your party now,” said Gold.

“You stole Thor’s hammer,” said Beatrice.

“Your mother picked it up.”

“Do not start with me again, Rumple!,” Belle shouted, a clap of thunder breaking in the sky.

“Suppose we drop this?,” asked Gold.

“Agreed,” said Belle.

“Besides, we need to get to better lighting in case Hero talks.”

“What was my first word?,” asked Beatrice as they started walking back.

Belle smiled and took her hand. “You said ‘ma’ like Mama.”

“Absolutely,” said Gold.

Joseph looked at Gold. “No, she didn’t.”

“What do you mean she didn’t?,” asked Belle. “I was there.”

“Mr. Gold, was Beatrice’s first word ma as in Mama?”

* * *

  
A Long Time Ago In The Dark Castle

  
Belle sat on the floor playing with Beatrice. The baby whimpered.

“Oh no, I left lamb in the nursery...” Belle stood and looked at Rumplestiltskin. “Will you watch her?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

“Mama will be right back,” Belle smiled. She looked up at Rumple. “Don’t try to teach her magic while I’m gone.”

“Of course not.”

Belle left. Rumplestiltskin put away his potion and rushed forward with a candle.

“We don’t have long, little one. A simple candle lighting, it took Regina three days, I bet it will take you no time at all.”

Beatrice clapped her hands together as she looked at the candle. A tiny baby blow lit the wick of the candle. Rumplestiltskin smiled.

“That’s magic, Beatrice. Magic.”

“Ma.”

He beamed. “That’s right!”

“Rumple, what’s happening?”

He closed his hand, sending the candle away.

“Ma!,” Beatrice cried. “Ma!”

“Beatrice!,” Belle exclaimed. “Were you calling for me? Rumple, she said Mama!”

“Yes,” Rumplestiltskin nodded.

* * *

  
Belle shook her head.

“I don’t believe this.”

“She said it next,” said Gold. He looked it Joseph. “You know, you think you’re cleverer than you are.”

“No, I know exactly how clever I am.”

“My first word was magic and you taught me to light a candle when I was a baby.” Beatrice nodded. “How was that safe?”

Belle paused. “I said I smelled a candle this morning!”

She held Hero closer as she began down the hill. Gold followed her.

“Should we go to the party?,” asked Joseph.

“No, I think the night has basically peaked.”

“I want my cape and my stone back, dearie!,” Gold shouted.

“And there’s that,” said Beatrice.

 


End file.
